


Somewhere Along The Way

by Inky_D



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute Cold being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Uncertain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_D/pseuds/Inky_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart knows things but he might fall short in understanding Palmer, who is a unknown variable. Leonard Snart does not do unknown variables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> My first time wading in the waters of ColdAtom but they are so freaking cute it was hard to resist.  
> To be fair it started off as understanding Leonard's character and it became this.  
> It's been too long since I've actually written anything so it's kinda scary.

 

                                          ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

                  He was smaller than he should have been when he knew how the world worked, what mattered and what made the pain stop. Money. The answer was always money.

                  People were complex as they were easy to decipher. It all boiled down to what he could do and what he was willing to do, and to protect his baby sister he was willing to be more monster than human.

                  Everything that led up to the point of who he was had been shaped by bad decisions that could have been worse. He is still walking on water but drowning when the Scarlet Speedster was suddenly and violently thrust into his life.

                  For the first time since the days after his dads return from his 5-year stint in Iron Heights, he knows someone can see him. Leonard Snart, the man, not the criminal. It’s an odd feeling not being able to blend with all the other criminals, to be seen and heard, and it’s exhilarating.

                  Barry Allen, is a goofball, an excited little ball of nerd and goodness, he is a shining sun really. Everything Leonard Snart wasn’t, but had envisioned for himself before he knew the world, when he would jump from his bed to the one circle on the carpet dreaming about himself an astronaut floating in space.

                  The first time they talk, Leonard knew that he would do anything to impress him; it’s the reason he agreed to the ridiculous arrangement in the woods really. He might have acted like he considered the decision first but that was a lie, and he might be a great actor, the best even, but Barry always saw right thru him.

                  It scares him really, not the speed, not the power, but the blinding belief Barry has in him, it’s unreal and unrelenting and the small desire he has to prove Barry right is the most terrifying thing he knows.

                  He is too soft, he was always too soft, and so he became hard, hard enough to break from his dad and save his sister.

Still there are people that know him, really know him, he can count them on one hand, his sister and Mick, but he let them in, Barry though. Barry just plowed right thru, like with everything else he does, and Leonard doesn’t do unknown variables. Even if they honestly embody the saying of ‘heart of gold’.

                  It’s probably the similarities that put his teeth on edge. Raymond Palmer, the definition of Boy Scout or in this case Eagle Scout. Bright eyes, always willing to help, dying to help really. He looks at Leonard the same as Barry. Barry just pushes and pushes and no matter what he does, no matter how much he gets harmed by Leonard, he always goes to the bright side, it’s almost like it’s hard for him to see anything but good in Leonard.

                  Palmer is different, he has high hopes for Leonard, that much he knows, but there is the doubt, the small flashes of distrust because of his past transgressions and let’s be honest, current hobbies. He is a thief, and a damn good one, world runs on money, he likes money. It’s really simple. But there are these two idiots that somehow came into his life and they both look at him, and they see him.

                 He isn’t sure when he became so aware of Palmer really. He was aware of his suit, his smarts and well the person in general who refused to shut up and kept being a nerd of the highest order but now he is aware of him a deeper sense. When Palmer became Ray and when Ray became the sole focus of his eyesight.

                 Leonard might not stare unblinkingly at him and with eyes shining like Barry does to Iris but he is always aware of where Ray is, what he is doing and if he is ok.

                 It’s unnerving to say the least.

                 Mick knows, he is thick at times but when it comes to Leonard he knows something is up, and he had asked when they were cleaning their guns, “Science nerd do something.” Leonard gave him a flat look but said nothing.

                 “He is pretty, in a lost puppy kinda way.” Mick says and he stops to look at his former cellmate and current partner in crime. “Just saying.” And Mick is back to cleaning his gun and that is the end of the conversation.

                  Ray is standing next to his seat at the center of the ship, his elbow is on top of Leonards’ chair and his body is extremely close to his slouched one, he feels the heat it lets off.

                  “Snart what do you think?” Suddenly the brown eyes are looking down at him and so is the rest of the crew.

                  “ _I…_ think this is” and he pauses as usual, “ _baad_ , but the alternative is worse, so we go with what we _have_.” And he emphasizes his words like the old mobster movies he was so fond of as a child. Ray looks surprised but smiles.

                  “As long as I get to burn, I’m in.” Mick says from somewhere to his left and he looks away from Ray gets up and moves toward the back of the room, he needs the space.

                  The plan goes up in flames and everyone is everywhere, somehow thru thick and thin they all make it to the ship. Everyone bruised and bloodied but alive, Jaks looks annoyed at his other half, as always, Sara and Kendra are looking at each other, it’s comforting to know that their muscle is ok, Mick is making grumbling noises as he is taking off his jacket and walking off, Ray is nowhere to be found.

                 He thinks nothing of it; Leonard is cleaning up his wounds in the med bay when the small movement catches his eye.

                 In his jacket pocket is what can be called a toy, or in this case Ray tiny version. He picks him up and brings him closer and Ray looks anything but happy.

                “Any particular reason you’re still miniscule?” he asks and Ray just jumps off his hand and suddenly he is regular size again.

                His visor up and he is smiling a megawatt smile his way. “Your shoulder looked really bad, took a closer look.” And then his eyes shift to the right a tiny second and back to Leonard, “I might have cauterized the wound with a laser.” And his jaw is set, almost waiting for Leonard to blow up.

                Rolling his eyes, he picks up the rag and wipes away the blood by his shoulder and throws the bloodied thing toward a corner picks up his shirt and moves past Ray.

               “Thanks,” he drawls out, and does not look back, he does not have to the whole place is set up with reflective surfaces and Ray is smiling again and does a small fist bump.

                He is transparent really, especially for Leonard who watches and learns.

               They are having down time, licking their wounds as it were, and Ray is there, close by Leonard at all times, it is funny if slightly annoying because Mick keeps giving him these looks and no one else says anything.

                Palmer makes comments Leonard undercuts them, it’s flirting really, at its core what they are doing is flirting. Leonard knows this, but for once the transparent Ray is suddenly confusing, because Leonard isn’t sure Ray knows they are flirting. It’s funny in a depressing sort of way.

                Suddenly he wants to talk to someone about this, Mick is out of the question, he will just agree to his whims, his sister will mercilessly tease him and no one on this ship is really on the list.

               He knows whom he needs to talk to; it’s just a matter of getting in contact with said person.

               Talking to their captain is not really something he ever wants to do unless there is no other way, which leaves Gideon.

               Everyone is either at med bay in his or her respective rooms or ‘training’ which leaves him alone on the deck of the ship.

                    “It is not something that isn’t possible but it is ill advised.” The Ai says and Leonard rolls his eyes. A computer lecturing him on what is right and wrong, it’s not something he ever thought he would ever get to experience really.

                    “I’m fine with consequences, now what is it that I need to do?” he drawls out and the see thru hologram stares at him and then she is gone and in its place is a square with Barry’s face on it.

                    “Snart?” He asks confused, and well Leonard is confused to but he is better at hiding it even if it’s pointless really.

                    “Barry,” he says and emphasizes his name, raising an eye brow he cant keep the corners of his mouth from upturning a bit, it’s the bright smile Barry throws at him, it is nearly impossible to resist even if there are more than a few years between them.

                    “HI! Oh my god, I heard that you were doing a secret mission?” he then goes from excited to lowering his voice, shoulders hunched and giving his surroundings a once over. “How is it? I bet its exciting, I mean time travel and universe breaches aren’t fun for me at the moment, but like you at least can travel normally and…” he trails off as Leonard has what his sister refers to as the bitch face on.

                   “Yes, It is thrilling. We need to” he waits for a bit “ _talk._ ” Barry is instantly alert.

                   “Nothing in need of the speedster.” He jumps in quickly, and now Barry is confused, how this man is someone that thwarts the evil deeds and keeps Central City safe is beyond him but Leonard does not judge. Much.

                  “Alright….” And he is squinting his eyes at him.

                  “Raymond Palmer.” He says and Barry is back to smiling, the little teeth remind him of a rabbit, a bunny, Bunny Allen. He does not voice that out loud. Ever.

                  “Yeah, heard Ray was with you guys, how is he?” He asks right away.

                  “Annoying, in more than one language.” He finishes and Barry is still smiling, teeth and all.

                  “Aw come on he is nice.” He says.

                  “Very…he doesn’t trust me.” He finishes and Barry raises and eyebrow his arms crossed and he is shrugging.

                  “I mean, well, you are technically Captain Cold and he probably just needs more time to get to know you better.” He finishes, its not lost on Leonard that Barry not once said you are bad and he has a good reason, just gave lame excuses.

                  “You trust me.” He says, Barry opens his mouth and then closes and then opens it again.

                  “I trust you to do the right thing, and I know there is good in you, I mean…” and Leonard cuts him off.

                  “Yeah, yeah, don’t get wound up, I want him in the biblical sense, it’s unnerving” He goes for the point blank telling, and Barry is looking at him and for a minute Leonard knows he had no idea what ‘biblical sense’ meant.

                  “wha…oh OH.” And now he is even more fidgety his face can’t decide on what to land on and he is looking everywhere.

                  “Barry.” He says his name and Barry snaps at attention.

                  “I …um…ok. So…what do you need me for?” He finally settles on asking.

                  “He reminds me of you, bo-Eagle Scout, nerd and ready to please the world, just a bit more arrogant really.” And Barry is looking at him.

                  “Ok, so you need me to help you flirt with him?” and he is even more lost and Leonard rolls his eyes. 

                  “No Barry, I just needed to talk,” he says, “I know how to flirt and get laid.” Now Barry looks indignant.

                  “So you called me? To talk? What? Can’t ask Mick for this?” he says.

                  “Mick already told me what he thought, this is more of me talking and trying to figure something out.”

                  “So talking out loud to see how it sounds? You called me from god knows where, or when…where are you actually?” He asks and then shakes his head. “Never mind, you called me so you could voice your internal thoughts? Aren’t journals made for this?” And Leonard smiles, because Barry is a smartass, its endearing quality.

                  “Yes, but I like your face more.”

                  Barry squints his eyes at him and leans back in the chair, “Don’t flirt with me while we're having discussions about your feelings for another man, its rude.” He jokes back.

                  “Seriously though, give it time, or just proximity really, if Feli-I mean a friend whom dated him is anything to go by, he is really a puppy…I think.” Then he looks up. “This is weird and I’ve seen my earth 2 counter part.”

                  “Thanks Bear.” And he turns the vid feed off just as Barry smiles at him.

                  He is entering the hallway, leaving the deck to head to his room when Mick shows up half way, leaning against a wall.

                  “How’s the Flash?”

                  “Alive.” He says and smirks, Mick huffs a noise and follows.

                  “All good?”

                  “Yes.” And that is the end of the conversation, he is grateful that Mick is who he is.

                  The next day he leads Ray to another part of the ship, he doesn’t really have to say much just lets Ray ramble like he is so fond of. When they have reached a good enough place Leonard rounds on Ray who stops short, mouth open mid word.

                  "I have a proposal." He says and Ray closes his mouth and nods, "I have formed an unprecedented attachment to you." Ray this time looks taken back and then smiles.

                  "Aw, dude I like you too, I mean it was odd at first but hey," he finishes and pats Leonard on the shoulders, Leonard for the most part gives Ray a withering look.

                  "No, attachment of a different variety, Ray, as in I want to bone you." He says slowly and Rays face looks confused but his mind is solving the equations that Leonard put in front of him.

                  "Oh…" He says slowly, and then he is just standing there.

                  "Right, I want to sleep with you in order to see if the attachment I have of you is more of an infatuation really." He says and waits on Ray who looks like he was slapped with a fish.

                  "I…um…Well I" and he just keeps saying 'I' over and over again and Leonard rolls his eyes.

                  "Its not that hard, what? Is this your first time?" He lays in on Ray, who finally stops saying 'I' and looks him straight in the eye then he gets a goofy smile on again.

                  "Surprisingly you aren’t the first guy to say this," he says and Leonard raises an eyebrow.

                   Well, well Eagle Scout has dark lit corners.

                  "But you are the first one to do it without bribing or taking me out on random 'outings'" Ray does the bunny ear quotes in the air around the word outing and Leonard has no more patience.

                  "Do you want me to take you to an outing?" He says, "Because traveling thru a time vortex makes it a bit harder than one would think."

                  Ray looks at him again and then does this little head nod and Leonard isn’t sure what to make of it so he waits for Ray to actually say words instead.

                  "I'll settle for intimate drinks first then see where we go from there." Leonard is taken back a bit but he is never one to stay surprised for long.

                  With a sardonic smile he nods at Ray. "If that is all, I can arrange that." Until he looks up and then he is surprised because Ray is way closer than he was and is looking in his eyes intently. The wide brown eyes are serious and then they look down to his mouth and up again and that is all Leonard needs to understand. He pushes forward and their lips meet, its not earth shattering or show stopping or even time slowing down its just soft lips meeting one another and it is chaste. It is good.

                  Leonard pulls away and waits on Ray instead, who apparently closed his eyes for what could be described as barely there kiss.

                  "You know, I can settle for more than one time." Ray says and this time he is smiling even wider and Leonard feels somewhat scared. Ray is like sunshine, and in his life sunshine is hard to find.

                  “I’m a bad guy.” He says and those brown eyes are locked on his, face is open wide, smile threatening to run right off.

                  “Oh yes, real bad” Ray says, and Leonard rests his forehead on the man’s shoulder.

                  “Don’t patronize me.” He drawls out, Ray sneaks his hand on his neck and squeezes. “To be fair we are all bad guys, we are messing with the time stream and all.” And Leonard Snart snorts, this guy really, he isn’t sure how this will work out or if it will go further than the first night, but it will be somewhat fun whatever it is they end up doing and that’s enough for him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think and dont be afraid to [come say HI! and make requests :)](http://inkyd.tumblr.com)


End file.
